fmhistoryrainyyyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hakim Ziyech
Hakim Ziyech (Arabic: حكيم زياش‎; born 19 March 1993) is a professional footballer who plays as an attacking midfielder for Inter Milan and for the Morocco national team. He is known for his technique and free kick ability. Club career Heerenveen Ziyech was born in Dronten, in the Netherlands. Between 2001 and 2007, he played for the youth academy of Reaal Dronten and ASV Dronten. In 2007, he joined the Heerenveen academy.5 2012–13 season On 2 August 2012, Ziyech made his formal debut for Heerenveen in the first leg of the third qualifying round of the Europa League, against Rapid București, playing a total of 53 minutes before being substituted.6 He made his Eredivisie debut for the club on 10 August, in a 0–2 loss to NEC.7 2013–14 season Ziyech scored his first goal for Heerenveen in a 2–0 win over NAC Breda, on 10 August 2013.8 On 23 August, Ziyech provided two assists in a 3–3 draw with Ajax.9 On 8 November, Ziyech scored and provided an assist in a 5–2 win over Waalwijk.10 On 18 December, Ziyech scored two goals against AZ Alkmaar, in the fourth round of the KNVB Cup, one in regular time and a last-minute penalty to draw level and take the game into a penalty shootout, but he missed his penalty and Heerenveen were knocked out 6–5 on penalties.11 On 21 December, Ziyech scored twice and provided one assist in a 5–1 away win over AZ Alkmaar.12 On 18 January 2014, Ziyech scored in a 2–2 draw with Roda.13 On 9 February, he scored in a 3–1 win over Groningen.14 On 27 April, Ziyech scored once and provided an assist in a 4–1 win over Utrecht, after coming on as a substitute.1516 Twente On 18 August 2014, Ziyech joined Twente, signing on a four-year contract, and took the number 10 shirt.17 2014–15 season On 5 October, Ziyech scored once and provided an assist in a 2–2 draw with AZ Alkmaar.18 On 6 March 2015, Ziyech scored twice in a 2–2 draw with Willem II.19 On 10 May, he provided three assists in a 3–0 home win over Dordrecht.2021 On 17 May, Ziyech scored twice and provided an assist in a 3–1 away win over his former club Heerenveen.2223 2015–16 season For the 2015–16 season, Ziyech was selected as captain of the club; however, he was stripped off the captaincy in early January 2016, after he made disrespectful comments against the club and publicly requesting a transfer.2425 The 2015–16 season was the most prolific season in Ziyech's career, as he scored 17 goals and provided 10 assist in the Eredivisie.26 Ajax On 30 August 2016, Ziyech signed for Ajax on a five-year deal deal, with a reported transfer of €11m.2728 2016–17 season On 15 September, Ziyech was given a red card in the 79th minute, in a 2–1 win over Panathinaikos in the opening group game of the Europa League.29 Six days later, on 21 September, he scored his first goal for Ajax in a 5–0 win over Willem II in the KNVB Cup.30 On 2 October, Ziyech scored his first league goal for the club in a 3–2 win over Utrecht.31 On 20 October, he scored in a 2–2 draw with Celta Vigo in the Europa League.32 On 20 October, he scored in a 1–0 win over Excelsior.33 On 3 November, Ziyech scored in a 3–2 win over Celta Vigo in the Europa League.34 On 4 December, he scored a penalty in a 2–0 win over Groningen.35 On 15 January 2017, Ziyech scored twice in a 3–1 away win over Zwolle.36 On 29 January, he scored in a 3–0 win over Den Haag.37 On 8 April, he scored in a 5–1 away win over NEC.38 2017–18 season On 12 August 2017, Ziyech scored the opening goal in a 1–2 defeat to Heracles Almelo.39 On 20 August, Ziyech scored in a 3–1 win over Groningen.40 On 9 September, Ziyech missed a penalty but eventually scored just five minutes later in a 3–0 win over Zwolle.41 On 18 November, Ziyech provided an assist in an 8–0 win over NAC Breda.4243 On 26 November, he provided an assist in a 5–1 win over Roda.4445 On 14 December, Ziyech scored in a 3–1 win over Excelsior.46 On 20 December, Ziyech missed a penalty against his former club Twente, in the round of sixteen of the KNVB Cup, with Ajax suffering elimination after losing the penalty shootout.47 On 4 February 2018, Ziyech scored an injury-time goal in a 3–1 win over NAC Breda.4849 Three days later, on 7 February, he scored in a 4–2 away win over Roda.50 On 18 March, Ziyech scored twice in a 5–2 away win over Sparta Rotterdam.51 On 19 April, Ziyech scored in a 4–1 win over Venlo.52 Kategoria:Piłkarz